


Untouched

by Royediscannonchangemymind



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Edward doesn’t give up his alchemy, Edward doesn’t know he’s Roy’s soulmate, Edward has crush on Ling for like a little while, Edward stays in the military, I might briefly mention Havoc/Rebeca but I haven’t decided yet (like I said I haven’t planned), Multi, Nobody can see color until they touch their soulmate, Rated T for language, Roy already knows Edward’s his soulmate, Roy doesn’t know how to feel about being Ed’s soulmate, Soulmate AU, but I haven’t done much planning so that may change, but it’s still Royed, but we love him anyway, truth’s an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royediscannonchangemymind/pseuds/Royediscannonchangemymind
Summary: When Winry had found her soulmate he didn’t really think much of it. But when ling found his, when he touched Lanfan’s hand for what neither of them realized was the first time... Edward had been heartbroken. But he had to keep moving, he couldn’t get caught up in silly things like such as love. But when Edward finally sees color, he hasn’t been touched by anyone, yet he can see it all. The vibrant red of his coat to the bright gold of his hair. Fuck, Truth really hated him, didn’t he?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Lan Fan/Ling Yao, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric, Paninya/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 25





	1. My grey beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, Ed!” Winry said in exasperation. “Of course he’ll like you! All soulmates love each other.” He, Edward’s soulmate had to be a he. At least that’s what everyone else thought. Sure, Ed wasn’t into women but, that couldn’t stop fate from roping him into a soulmate relationship with a girl. Edward wouldn’t put it past truth, he hated Ed.

Edward didn’t mind that he couldn’t see color. It never bothered him like it seemed to with everyone else. The people around him would constantly sit around talking about when they would meet their soulmate. What it would be like to see color. It wasn’t like they could ask the people who could see it. Try explaining red to someone who’s never seen it. All Ed knew was grays and blacks.  
Edward didn’t mind that. He quite liked the way he saw things and he certainly didn’t want a soulmate. He had more important things in his life, like getting back Al’s body.

“You just being a dumbass.” Winry insisted when he brought it up with her. “Of course you want to meet your soulmate. You just don’t know it yet.”  
“But what if I don’t like them?” What if they don’t like me? He didn’t say it, but Winry heard it anyway.  
“Come on, Ed!” Winry said in exasperation. “Of course he’ll like you! All soulmates love each other.” He, Edward’s soulmate had to be a he. At least that’s what everyone else thought. Sure, Ed wasn’t into women but, that couldn’t stop fate from roping him into a soulmate relationship with a girl. Edward wouldn’t put it past truth, he hated Ed.  
“Sure thing, Win.” Ed responded absentmindedly, as he turned to gaze over to the steadily approaching train.

Footsteps clanked and echoed at every step from behind Edward, announcing Alphonse’s arrival. The suit of armor placed one of his large, heavy, gauntlets on Edward’s shoulder.  
“I’ve got the tickets, Ed.” Al said lifting his other gauntlet to show Ed the tickets. Edward grinned at him.  
“Thanks, Al.” Edward said. “Where would I be without you.”  
“Probably wanted for murder, if you ask me.” Al joked and Edward scowled at him.  
“I thought you where supposed to be the nice one.” He snapped back, but there was no real venom in the words. Al gave him a feigned look of innocence, though how Alphonse managed to make an expressionless suite of armor look innocent was something Edward would never comprehend.  
“Come on, you two! The trains getting close!” Winry exclaimed in excitement pointing at the train as it jerked to a stop. Edward suppressed a sigh as he recalled the deal he’d made to stop off at rushvalley so that Winry could see it. He certainly wasn’t looking forward to Winry geeking out about automail even more than she usually did but he supposed it couldn’t be avoided.  
“Coming.” He sighed out and the three stepped onto the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading through my first fanfic I realized that the quality of each chapter kinda died down the longer I kept writing. So, for this fanfic, I’m probably gonna stick with shorter chapters. On the bright side, that means I’ll probably update frequently. So that’s good. :D


	2. She sees them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had a few tricks up her sleeve Edward quickly realized, as she blew up the bars with a cannon built into her automail knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... 
> 
> I know I said I shortened the chapters to make them better... 
> 
> but this one’s still really bad. 
> 
> Hopefully, they’ll get better as they go. *sweat drops*  
> Also... I think I might be updating too fast... it’s literally been like a few hours. But, I’m not used to putting down my writing so fast... so MORE GOOD NEWS!! To make up for my trash writing... you might get more than one chapter whenever I update!!! How exciting!! :D

When the trio arrived in Rushvally, it didn’t take long for things to head south, as things usually did in Edwards life. Edward rushed after the annoying pickpocket, who had stollen his watch. 

The fucking bitch.

Alphonse and Edward chased the girl through the town. Soon they managed to corner her. Alphonse transmuted a large cage around the pickpocket. She had a few tricks up her sleeve Edward quickly realized, as she blew up the bars with a cannon built into her automail knee.  
Ed had been positive the girl was going to get away, but just then Winry grabbed hold of the girls hand. Know Winry, it was probably to get a good look at the girls automail legs. But suddenly Winry’s eyes widened as did the pickpocket’s.

“I-is this?” Winry began but never finished.  
“I-I see it too.” The pickpocket responded. Edward and Alphonse both skidded to halt to gape at the two girls.

“What’s going on?” Edward asked exasperatedly. The girls faces flushed into a darker shade of gray. The pickpocket took her free hand and shoved it into her pocket, pulling out Edward’s watch. The girl held it out to Ed. Edward eyebrows knitted together in confusion. What had Winry done to this girl? Sure Winry was scary, but she hadn’t even pulled out her wrenches yet!  
Edward snatched his watch from the girl as if he was worried she would change her mind, and honestly he kind of was.  
The girl gave Winry a smile. “The names Panninya.” She said with a smile. “Winry.” She responded grinning back. “What’s going on?” Al repeated. Winry gestured to the Panninya. “She’s my soulmate.” Winry said. “HER!?” Edward exclaimed. Winry nodded the simple gesture practically radiating joy. Edward sighed. “You have strange a taste.”

It didn’t take long for Winry to start gushing about Panninya’s automail. Edward sighed through the entire thing and then sighed even harder, as the automail engineer who had created Panninya’s automail, began examining his. It was during this examination that Edward was told that it was the heaviness of his automail stunting his growth. Ha! He knew it couldn’t have been milk. 

After realizing that the engineer wouldn’t take Winry on as an apprentice Ed got (as Al liked to say) all mopey. In his mopey state, he vaguely registered Al asking to touch the pregnant ladies belly, before she fell to the ground screaming.  
Edward shot to his feet in panic and rushed out of the room to find someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve decided that the next chapter might be a little longer. Also, GUESS WHO’S COMING NEXT CHAPTER... that was a genuine question... I’m not giving out the answer. You’ll just have to wait and see. ;)


	3. I meet an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was rather obvious that both of them where interested in each other. There was only one problem. Neither boy wanted to bring it up. They were both worried about ruining the illusion of having a platonic relationship. And... then there was the second factor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter didn’t end up as long as I expected. It still is just a teensie bit longer. So, if y’all like the slightly longer chapters better than the short ones just tell me and I’ll make them all a bit longer.

When the baby had been born the automail mechanics who personality changed. “I’m your Grandpa!” He said with a big blush over his face.  
“I think I liked it better when he was angry.” Edward muttered under his breath. 

That day people had swarmed around the baby as if it were some sort of angel. 

The second time he went to rushvalley it was to get his automail fixed because of his fight with greed. It was during that visit to rushvalley that he began wondering if it wasn’t just a town filled with automail but a town that seemed to attract said ‘angels’. 

Edward and Alphonse had been walking around rushvally trying to find something to kill time, when Al just stopped. Edward turned around. “What is it, Al. Find some stray cat or something?”  
“Well...” Alphonse said but never finished his sentence, holding up an entire person as if at was a perfectly normal occurrence. Edward stumbled backwards in shock.

Edward had learned three very important things about the boy in his short time of knowing him. One, despite being the twelfth prince of Xing, he was a cheap asshole. Two, despite his strangely adultish face, he was actually Ed’s age, if not a bit younger. Last of all, three, it was an understatement to say that he was beautiful. 

Then there was his name of course, but that was slightly less important.

The boys name was Ling and as infuriating as he was, he wasn’t nearly as bad as Ed pretended he was. Sure, it was annoying when Ling suddenly decided he was going to follow Ed, Al and Winry to Central, but in truth Ed was excited to get to know him better.  
To everyone’s surprise Ling actually proved useful. Sure, he was spending practically all Edward’s money buying room service, but that wasn’t the only thing he’d did. He’d also helped sneak Maria Ross off to Xing. Who knows what would have happened if Ling hadn’t offered his assistance.  
And... 

...Maybe Edward had a bit of a thing for him, but so did Ling. 

Edward didn’t notice it at first. He hadn’t noticed Ling subconsciously putting his hand over Ed’s shoulder when the stood side by side. He hadn’t noticed the a admiring looks the Prince gave him when he was turned around. He only ever realized it because of Al. 

Of course that would be how it was. Sure, Al hadn’t meant what he said at the train station but he was right. If Al wasn’t there, he probably wouldn’t be wanted for murder, however he probably would be caught up in something almost as bad. Ed wouldn’t have gotten anywhere if it wasn’t for Alphonse. 

During the Prince’s stay at Edward’s apartment they’d gotten really close. It was rather obvious that both of them where interested in each other. There was only one problem. Neither boy wanted to bring it up. They were both worried about ruining the illusion of having a platonic relationship. And... then there was the second factor.

Ling was rather serious about wanting to meet and marry his soulmate. Sure, the Prince wasn’t opposed to having a relationship with someone who wasn’t his soulmate, but that was only under the circumstance that he disliked his soulmate. The thing was Ling hadn’t yet met his soulmate, that and he and Ling hadn’t touched, at least not skin to skin. 

He wasn’t aware of whether or not Ling was his soulmate. That was the biggest issue for Ed. The only thing stopping Ed from grabbing Ling face and kissing it. Because as far as Edward was concerned, as long as he never touched Ling, he could delude himself into believing that they were soulmates. 

Sure it was stupid, because if they weren’t, Ling would eventually meet his soulmate and move on from Edward. And if they were, then Edward was spending all this time stalling, that they could be spending together, as a couple. But Edward was scared. It was something he would never admit aloud. But, it was true, he was terrified. 

Edward had never cared about soulmates as a kid, but he’d also never been this in love before. So did what he always did when he didn’t know what to do.

He asked Al.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, all that writing makes me want to turn this into an Edling fic. Don’t worry, It’s still gonna be a Royed fic, but omg I ship Edling really hard, and breaking Ed’s heart like I’m gonna, is gonna hurt my soul. :’(


End file.
